


《Jaen为何那样》 下

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《Jaen为何那样》 下

Jaen以为他不会遇到李赫宰，也没有机会测试那人与李东海的感情是不是真的无坚不摧，毕竟从塞班回来的李东海面色红润每秒都沉浸在热恋的幸福中，早已忘了走之前与Jaen的计划。他兴冲冲的展示着特意为他买的纪念品——红色T恤和珍珠手环，还说自己给赫宰也买了同款，Jaen面上惊喜的感谢把李东海哄得洋洋得意，心里暗自唾弃他土到极致的欣赏眼光，可怜李赫宰居然要忍受这样的礼物，“Welcome to Saipan”？他真的不觉得丢脸拿不出手吗？

可是很快他就迎来了机会，几天后学校迎来了七十周年的校庆，李赫宰作为投资人并代表身为校董的李父前来参加晚会致辞，李东海拽着Jaen挤在大堂里冲舞台张望。

来之前Jaen质疑过李赫宰的外貌，毕竟他拥有了数不尽的金钱和地位，他不相信上帝还会给予他出色的长相。可真正见面他发现自己错了，而且大错特错，舞台正中央的男人英俊冷酷，浑身上下散发着禁欲气息，高挺的鼻梁和锋利的下颌如雕刻品让他移不开眼，他面无表情沉声发言，Jaen不禁回想起听筒里沙哑的喘息，还有那被西装包裹住的腰肢和大腿……

台下的学生无论男女全被风度翩翩气宇轩昂的李赫宰吸引，一边拍摄一边发出“太帅了”的赞叹，李东海窃喜，骄傲的挺起胸脯心想这么优秀的男人已经有主了，他是属于我的，而Jaen愈发对李东海得意的表情感到厌恶，起初他一点也不讨厌李东海，甚至是喜欢他羡慕他，这所学校的学生们娇生惯养有自己的小圈子，只有李东海愿意与他交朋友，放学后拉他逛奢侈品牌打卡网红甜品店，逐渐的耳濡目染，他越来越对上层社会感兴趣，幻想自己也能攀上高枝一跃变凤凰，从此融入他们其中，而早在心底埋下的妒忌种子在一天天与李东海的相处中生根发芽。

“东海，我听说……”有学生注意到人群中的李东海，惊喜的问：“我听说李赫宰是你男朋友？”

被问到李东海有些害羞，他红着脸说：“是呀我们……”

“哇！”周围的人惊叫起来，你一言我一语道：

“那我们一会儿能近距离看看他吗？”

“诶诶诶我请客吃饭，东海把你男朋友带上吧？”

“带出来让我们见见吧！我爸见过他我还没见过真人呢！”

李东海招架不住他们的热情十分犹豫，心想李赫宰肯定不喜欢这样的场合，他们吵吵闹闹的说话没分寸万一惹人不高兴怎么办。

这时，Jaen拉住他劝说起来：“带出来给我们介绍介绍吧，你把人藏着不让我们看多小气啊。”

李东海尴尬的挠挠头，在大家的怂恿下结结巴巴地答应去问问，Jaen一步步执行着自己的计划，在黑暗中悄悄勾起嘴角。

“赫宰！”李东海跳进李赫宰怀里，李赫宰西装革履，笑着扶住男友的腰，在众人的注视下无比自然的亲吻李东海，身后的秘书和助理见怪不怪目不斜视，反倒是李东海带来的一票同学睁大眼睛捂住嘴，看偶像剧一样发出怪叫。

李赫宰不理会别人眼中只有李东海，嘴唇蹭蹭他的耳垂低笑道：“想老公了？”

“不是每秒都在想嘛。”李东海黏黏糊糊回应他，扯扯他的衣角期待的问：“那个……我的同学们都很想见见你，你有时间吗？我们去吃海底捞好不好？”

他眼睛亮亮的问得小心，李赫宰揉揉他的头发说那有什么不可以，说罢交代助理们先回去，解开领间一丝不苟的纽扣对几步外的小年轻们笑道：“是我的失误，早该请吃饭感谢大家平时对小海的照顾，地点你们选，我买单。”

最后大家还是让李赫宰做决定，男人带大家去的是位置隐蔽的高消费场所，有人窃窃私语说在这儿吃一顿没小三百万下不来，服务员见到他自动带领众人前往预留好的包厢。席间，李赫宰对四面八方的问题来者不拒，不管是什么刁钻的问题都被他幽默风趣的轻易化解，在被问到与李东海的恋爱时，男人抬起桌下两人一直十指相扣的手说：“是东海追我，锲而不舍死缠烂打。”

大家哄堂大笑，李东海羞得一口咬在他的肩膀上，他亲亲爱人的脸笑得宠溺：“虽然才一年多，但我很爱他。”

“哇——”年轻人兴奋起来，女孩捧脸男孩吹口哨，气氛火热活跃，只有李东海身边的Jaen笑不出来，他坐在李东海旁边，一偏头就能看见桌下李东海用鞋尖撩拨男人的小腿，男人把他作乱的腿夹住，李东海像只偷腥的猫咪捂嘴窃笑。

真是有够恶心。

但是很快机会就摆在眼前，望着李赫宰的背影，Jaen擦擦嘴藏起心底的小心思对正在剥虾的李东海说：“东海，我去帮你试试他。”

“诶？不用了吧……”李东海很迟疑：“赫宰对我很好的，以前那些都是误会而已。”

“他那样的男人手段比你想象的还要多，几句花言巧语就能把你哄得晕头转向，也行，你这么相信他到时候别来找我哭诉哦。”

“不要不要。”李东海又变得不坚定了，心想不过是试试而已有什么呢，便点点头嘿嘿的笑了：“那就交给你啦。”

李赫宰走出包间打电话，那是李东海暂时不能听的惊喜，他说爱人喜欢蓝色，要用最纯净最昂贵的蓝宝石，电话里的人又问了些其他问题，李赫宰用英语与他讨论了一会儿，然后挂下电话走进洗手间。

洗手的时候，一名男孩站在了洗手间门口脸颊微红眼神闪躲，李赫宰不动声色的眯了眯眼，假装没有看到继续自己的动作。

Jane见他明明看到了自己却不做声，只好换上单纯的笑容解释道：“是东海，他让我来看看你怎么出来那么久。”

李赫宰嗤笑，勾唇的样子让Jaen失神片刻，却又捉摸不透这个笑的含义，他含住下巴，努力摆出清纯善良的样子，他对自己还是很有自信的，追他约他的人也不少，据他所知，李赫宰正喜欢纯情乖巧的男孩。

“李先生，谢谢你请我们出来玩，菜都点多了还开了香槟……真是破费了。”

李赫宰擦干净手来到他面前，靠近了他能闻到男人身上淡淡的甜香，那种不符合他形象的味道好像在什么地方闻到过。

来不及细想李赫宰开口了，他声音懒懒的充满磁性，配合他英俊的长相，在这间封闭的空间里暧昧又性感。

“不用谢我，你该谢谢东海，我做的一切只是为了博他开心而已。”

霸道直白的话让Jaen差点维持不住温柔的假象，他在暗处捏紧手，指甲都陷入手心里，声音还是柔柔的很温顺：

“我一直对你有所耳闻，没想到今天能亲自见到你，我知道你是经济管理学的硕士，我快毕业了，也想专攻这门专业，不知道……待会儿能不能跟你单独聊聊或是交换一下联系方式呢？”

他说的很大胆了，虽然没有挑明但是个男人都能听懂他的潜台词，这是他第一次放下身段主动勾引一名男人，心里很紧张脸蛋烫的吓人，他在心里默念自己是在帮助好友，是在帮他测试男朋友忠不忠心而已，他并没有违背道德，做的事也不丢脸下贱，如果李赫宰轻易就能钓上那他是在帮李东海脱离苦海，反之他没有反应的话，他也有理由为自己开脱。

李赫宰没有讲话，昏暗空旷的洗手间气氛尴尬，Jaen咬咬牙不死心的继续说：“是东海让我来的，是他让我来找你帮忙……”

还没说完眼前递过来一张名片，Jaen惊讶的抬起头，李赫宰拉起他的手把黑色卡片放进了他的手里。

“这是……”

“有事可以打给我。”李赫宰挑起他的下巴指腹缓缓地摩挲着，Jaen感觉被他触碰的地方热热的痒痒的一直通到心里。

“我对虚心求学的孩子向来欢迎。”他笑笑，无奈的说：“东海就不行了，那孩子只知道玩，甚至把作业都丢给我，真是……”

Jaen的心脏嘭嘭直跳，再接再厉：“那待会儿吃完饭能不能……”

“今天不行。”李赫宰打断他，拇指在他脖子上留下一抹余温，游刃有余的成熟气息吸引着Jaen一步一步往下陷。

“明天晚上，等我电话。”

Jaen喉咙发干，颤声道：“好……好。”

过了好久Jaen才回到包房，没有人把注意力放在前后回来的两人身上，李赫宰正在给李东海盛汤，神态自若看上去什么都没有发生一样，Jaen怀揣着隐晦的秘密，整个人飘飘然回到李东海身边坐下，他忍不住得意，连带着腰杆都变得笔直。

李东海大大咧咧的对他挤眉弄眼，悄悄话被李赫宰听得一清二楚：“怎么样怎么样？”

李赫宰在李东海身后投来深深的目光，李东海背对他看不见，却被Jaen尽收眼底，他抿抿嘴轻松的笑起来：“很好，没事。”

这时的Jaen还不明白，他错过了回头的机会。

“他啊……”睡前，李东海窝在男人怀里玩手机，两人刚洗完澡，身上暖烘烘的散发着同款精油的芳香，李赫宰的手钻进他的睡衣里揉揉捏捏，惹人痒得扭来扭去，撩人反倒把自己撩起火了，他哑声命令“老实点”，李东海无法集中注意，被淘汰了扭头骂他“把手拿出来你这个色狼！”

“问你呢。”李赫宰把手机一丢亲他脖子：“别玩游戏了，跟老公聊聊天。”

“Jaen对我很好啊，他懂的可多了。”李东海歪头说：“好多事都是他教给我的。”

“是吗，他是你的朋友？”

“当然啦，他很辛苦的，还要自己打工交学费。”李东海舒服的躺在李赫宰胸前，语气不在意道：“阿姨每次做的小蛋糕我都给他带一份，他过生日我还挑了Hermes送给他。”

小孩抬起下巴嘚瑟：“我做的好吧。”

李赫宰垂眸，玩弄着爱人的发丝语气平淡：“没必要这么麻烦，他需要钱直接给就好了。”

“你在说什么呢！”李东海蹦起来打他，十分生气的叉腰教训他：“赫宰你不能这样，你、你这样说太伤人了。”

“我怎么伤人了？”李赫宰今晚有意教育他，爱人的善良是上天馈赠的礼物，但有些时候却被有心人拿来当做伤害他的武器。

“钱才是他最需要的不是吗？你送他衣服请他吃点心，他有感谢你吗？如何感谢？教你在我面前装乖？还是教你看清男人？宝贝，我才是你男人，你不相信我相信一个心怀不轨的外人？”

“他没有心怀不轨！”李东海着急了，李赫宰怎么能说这些话呢，他们商场上的勾心斗角他不懂，但是不能拿恶意来揣测他的朋友啊。

李赫宰环住爱人的腰抚摸安抚，看似亲昵，说的话依旧刻薄无情。

“他为什么跟你做朋友？因为你单纯好骗，因为你有利可图，你看他跟其他人好吗？你送他再贵的衣服都无法遮盖他内心腐烂的事实。”

李东海被他的话震到无法开口，消化了好久才重复道：“我……我好骗？”

“宝贝……”

“李赫宰你太过分了！”李东海扒开他的手就要下床，李赫宰不让他走，李东海的眼角都被气红了，抓起一旁的枕头往李赫宰身上抡。

“乖乖乖，嘘——”李赫宰锢住他，小孩还在跟他闹，嚷嚷着再也不要好了要分手，李赫宰不耐，原先被人挑起来的火加上好心当驴肝肺，他抿紧嘴直接扯开李东海的睡衣压了上去。

李东海哭哭啼啼，头抵在床头被他撞得摇摇晃晃，李赫宰见人流泪放慢动作，李东海舒服完扭头就睡，还不忘背对他一副生气冷战的样子。

李赫宰无奈，他简直不知道该如何对李东海说出真相，他已经很仁慈了，小孩善良重感情，他是看在李东海的面子上才给了他口里所谓的“好朋友”两次机会，哪怕有一次他想起李东海是朋友选择放弃，他都可以当做无事发生放他一马。

结果，那个人还是做了最愚蠢的选择。

Jaen一整天都魂不守舍，过几分钟就要看看手机，其实他很紧张，他也不确定李赫宰会不会真的约他，既害怕又期待的心情一直困扰他到傍晚，手机震动起来，显示的是李赫宰的名字。

他颤抖着手打开，消息简短直白。

“八点。”

下面附着一个地址，Jaen知道那里，是全市最有名的五星酒店，他慌忙从床上起来，愣了一会儿进入浴室提前准备自己。

Jaen准时到达酒店的时候已经有一位黑衣男人在等待他，没有见到李赫宰的身影他有些沮丧，但还是攥紧衣角跟随男人上了电梯。

直到进入房间Jaen才见到站在落地窗前的李赫宰，身后的房门被关上，房间只剩他们两人，李赫宰自然的坐在沙发上，朝自己身前抬抬下巴道：

“我想你已经准备好了，开始吧。”

Jaen吞吞口水，下意识看了眼李赫宰随意摆放的双腿和小腹之下，他努力使自己看上去不那么怯场，走到李赫宰张开的双腿之间蹲下，李赫宰低笑一声：“很细心呢，还知道我喜欢的味道。”

受到肯定Jaen更加大胆，他双手颤抖着解开自己的衣扣，就在要触到李赫宰裤链的时候，上方传来轻蔑的笑声。

Jaen抬头，李赫宰支着头居高临下的讥讽道：

“真不知道是哪来的自信……”

“让你觉得我来者不拒什么货色都吃得下去？”

Jaen一僵，在李赫宰阴沉的视线下后背冒起一层冷汗。

李赫宰站起来在房里踱步，Jaen坐在地上，对事情突如其来的扭转反应不过来。

“你知不知道，东海昨晚还为了你跟我吵架呢。”

“他说你很辛苦，还说不要让我用钱伤你自尊。”李赫宰不屑的哼笑一声，毫不留情的说：“你这个样子，谈什么自尊？”

Jaen脸色苍白眼神闪烁，支吾着说不出话。

“他把你当朋友，你把他当什么？踏板吗？”

“不是的！我只是……”

李赫宰俯下身眯眼：“你有没有哪怕一秒真心把他当做朋友？”

“我有！我是真心对他！”Jaen慌张解释，可说到一半话音戛然而止，他自己也有些迷茫，当李东海第一次对他笑对他好的时候，他是真心感激的，可他的真心是在何时消失的一干二净变成满满的嫉妒甚至幻想取代李东海位置的呢？

“你知道自己在做什么，你没资格说自己是李东海的朋友。”

Jaen不甘心的咬住嘴唇，过了好久才哽咽道：“这不公平！凭什么他能拥有一切？凭什么所有人都喜欢他！就因为他有钱他命好吗？”

“还有你！”他愤恨的瞪着李赫宰：“你明知道我的意思……你明明就知道还要故意看我出丑！贬低我羞辱我……这就是你想看到的？利用我满足你的恶趣味吗？”

“你们两个都不是好东西！”

李赫宰像是在看跳梁小丑一样，沉默片刻，他从桌子上拿起一份文件，Jaen看得清清楚楚，那是一份申请法国大学的推荐信，下方签着李赫宰的名字，他睁大眼睛不敢置信，而下一秒男人在他面前撕碎文件丢在地上，声音只剩下嫌恶和怜悯：

“知道吗，就算你跟东海互换身份，我也不会多看你一眼。”

Jaen身上熟悉的淡香令他厌烦，他打了个电话，门外的黑衣人走进来在他不耐烦的挥手下将失神的Jaen从地上拉起来往外带，李赫宰阴着脸看了他最后一眼。

“锁紧你的嘴，东海知道这件事对你没有任何好处。”

“李总。”助理把一张内存卡递过来打断了李赫宰的思绪，里面记录了方才的一切影像，李赫宰接过捏在手里沉思，他原本狠心要给李东海一个教训，叫人不要轻易相信别人，可眼前闪过李东海伤心的表情，他揉揉眉心，终是把内存卡扔进了垃圾桶。

从那以后Jaen再没有出现在学校里，老师解释他因病办理休学了，李东海很担心，打过去却换来Jaen颠覆往日的温和，尖锐冰冷的声音。

“李东海你知道我最厌恶你哪点吗？”

“就是像现在这样，事情因你而起，你却撇得干干净净用最无辜的姿态来演戏。”

“别再打给我了，你不如去问问你的好男友，问问他对我做了些什么。”

说完这些Jaen挂掉电话，即使是李赫宰的忠告他也顾不上了，李东海这三个字令他作呕，一开始他以为是朵圣母白莲花，直到他被停学父母被降职他才明白李东海不光白莲花还狠毒，测试？到底是测试谁？这一招真真把他害得好惨。

听筒传来忙音，李东海愣愣的茫然无措，Jaen的话他一句也听不懂，赫宰？跟赫宰有什么关系？

“Jaen？”李赫宰难得下厨，他舀起一勺咖喱汤汁小心的递给李东海尝，李东海躲开，认真的问他怎么回事。

李赫宰悬空的手一顿，神态自若的回答：“是我授意的，新学校更适合他。”

李东海难以置信：“你为什么这样做？”

“为什么？”李赫宰擦擦手面无表情：“因为你总提他的名字，我不高兴。”

“你……”李东海无法理解，他跟Jaen只是朋友，李赫宰却动动手指就改变了一个平凡人的命运。

他第一次感受到了李赫宰强烈的占有欲，感觉到了他对自己的在乎，但他高兴不起来，只是对李赫宰感到失望，他说不出严重的话，可每一个字都刺穿了李赫宰的心脏。

“你太可怕了赫宰。”

说完他转身离开，李赫宰心力交瘁的撑在厨房里闭上眼终是没说出真相。

我的东海啊，这个世界远比你想象的可怕肮脏。

但我希望你的世界单纯美好，依旧对友情抱有幻想。

李东海在冷风中等了好久，大时钟转过十点，悠扬的钟声在繁华热闹的夜空回荡，成双成对的情侣从他身边走过，李东海伶仃的身影更加单薄凄凉，耐心已被耗尽，他越来越生气，越气越委屈，他一下下踢着喷泉的墙角，嘀嘀咕咕念叨李赫宰的名字。

他跟李赫宰已经半个月没见面了，那天从他家跑走以后李东海大哭了一场，枕边的手机屏幕上一直亮着“赫崽”的昵称，只要按一下就能拨通，但他没有，他希望男人能和过去每一次一样主动来哄他。

一天两天过去了，等到李东海再也忍不住跑去李赫宰公司找人，推开办公室空无一人，前台告诉他李总一周前出国了。

他失魂落魄的离开，却突然有人叫住他。

那位助理犹豫片刻道：“李先生，其实……事情不是你想的那样。”

…………

“再数一百……再数两百下，李赫宰你要是不来就永远别想见到我。”

“我要搬回自己家，这次不会接你电话也不会给你开门的，气死我了……”

鼻头都被吹得红通通了，他在羽绒服里缩成一团拉长声音倒数：

“九十七……九十六……九十五，李赫宰你怎么还不来。”

“五十一……五十……四十九好冷啊风都喝进肚子里了呜……”

“二十三……二十二……”李东海握紧手机，屏幕黑黑的依旧没有亮起，心情跌到谷底，他告诉自己再数一百次吧，无论如何都要等到赫宰呀。

渐渐的不再抱有期望，最后十下变为默数，就在新的一轮即将开始时，脚步声由远到近，来不及转身他便被熟悉的气息抱紧。

娇生惯养的脾性和想好的台词瞬间消散，李东海吸吸鼻子眼眶一热，声音低落委屈：“……你怎么才来呀。”

我等了你两个星期，很想你，又等了你一个半小时，很冷，但想到过去追逐你的七百多天，突然觉得这些等待一点也不长了。

“对不起。”

“对不起我来晚了。”

李赫宰抱了他好久，小孩身上没有一丝暖意，头发也无比凌乱看上去无精打采又可怜，他含住爱人冰凉的嘴唇，手掌下的温度令他心疼自责。

“你去哪了呀怎么这么久……”李东海很不安，双手伸进李赫宰的大衣里紧紧圈住他。

“巴黎。”他已经用最快的时间赶回来了，他不是学珠宝设计的，过去也并不觉得打造一枚戒指有多困难，直到他想象着李东海的样子坐在工作室，整整三天都不知该如何下手，因为太珍贵太渴望，所以他小心翼翼，只为把自己的真心交到他手上。

“哦……”李东海的声音低下来小声说：“我还以为你是在躲我呢……”

李东海顿了顿声音有些丧气：“赫宰，我都知道了。我……我才应该说对不起，我太傻了，分不清好坏。”

“明明你才是最亲的人，我把善意分给别人，坏脾气都留给你……”

他钻进李赫宰衣服里撒娇，希望恋人还吃这一套不要再生气了。

“我们赫宰好辛苦的，要带一只小猪在身边，喂他吃饭哄他睡觉，小猪还打鼾脾气很犟，每次把人惹生气都不知道拱一拱请人原谅。”

“但这一次小猪知道了。”李东海的脑袋一个劲儿往人怀里拱，大有不听到他说原谅不罢休的气势。

李赫宰拥着他笑起来，多日的思念和阴郁在这一刻都烟消云散，李东海在他怀里低头认错的样子太可爱，他又想逗弄又不忍心看他如此沮丧。

“其实那天晚上……我有话没告诉你。”他想了想故意板着脸绕弯子：“从一开始，我就在骗你。”

李东海动作一僵，脸上逐渐失去血色。

“你第一次跟我说话问我还记不记得你，我说没印象，就是在骗你。”

“怎么会没印象，奶油都吃到脸上了，看见我只会傻傻的脸红不说话，老公怎么会没印象呢？”

“我废了多少力气才把你骗的对我死心塌地你知道吗？”

两人在人来人往的广场中心，四周都是嘈杂的声音和五颜六色的灯光，喷泉溅起的水花化为水雾拂在李东海脸上，他却感觉不到冷，整个人怔怔的才反应过来，李赫宰是在跟他告白。

“我骗你回老宅见父母，骗你住进我家跟我同居，我还骗所有人只喜欢你一个，骗新闻媒体明年李家要办喜事了。”

“包括现在——”李赫宰从口袋里掏出丝绒布盒，打开一看里面躺着一枚蓝宝石手工戒指。

“现在……我在骗婚呢，你愿意上当吗？”


End file.
